


The Nomad Princess

by daniel_esp



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azula wants to corrupt the Gaang, Badass Azula (Avatar), Bloodbending (Avatar), Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Sexual Tension, Strategy & Tactics, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniel_esp/pseuds/daniel_esp
Summary: Princess Azula, after three years in exile and looking for the avatar, has finally found him. Azula can only return to the Fire Nation if she delivers the avatar alive to her father. But she has other plans, much more ambitious than simply regaining her lost honor and the avatar is the key to achieving them.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Nomad Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La princesa Nomada](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/647110) by daniel_esp. 



> Warning: This is a translation, the original is in Spanish, so you can expect quite a few mistakes. I hope that you can enjoy it.  
> The Orginal in spanish: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13639677/1/La-princesa-n%C3%B3mada

Azula observed the light on the horizon from the deck of her ship, it rose from the horizon, surely from the territory of the Southern Water Tribe to the sky itself, the source of that energy must be tremendously powerful and there was only one thing in the world so powerful, which meant that their search had finally ended after three long years. Ty Lee and Mai went on deck to watch the light show, they were amazed, the light beam was a source of incredible power, but also a beautiful light show that had caused a northern lights around the light beam.

"Wow, it's beautiful," said Ty Lee fascinated. "What is that Azula?" I had never seen anything like it in my life.

The acrobat was still mesmerized by the show, Mai pretended not to care and Azula, although she didn't want to admit it, was also attracted to the beauty of the phenomenon. Finally she came out of her reverie and looked at her friend to answer it.

"Thats, Ty Lee, is what we've been looking for so long."

Her two friends and part of the crew were surprised to hear it, for the crew it meant that they would soon return home and for Ty Lee, the one who seemed less happy with the situation, it meant that her adventure around the world with her two friends came to an end.

"Does that mean ..." Mai started to say

"Yes," Azula interrupted, "The avatar is finally ours." She couldn't be happier, she finally had the power within reach to fulfill all her ambitions. "Captain!" The named appeared like lightning in front of Azula bowing.

"Your highness, what are your orders?"

"Deploy a group of scouts and look for some Water Tribe village, most likely the avatar is hiding in one," she said in her usual authoritative tone, capable of instilling both terror and loyalty. "But don't attack the villagers, under no circumstances is it clear? If I want my plan to work I need to go the diplomatic route". She did not like to resort to diplomacy, that was Zuzu's thing, she was a woman of action, but she could not risk her misión. "Ty Lee leads the expedition, and make sure no one does anything stupid, Ozai was very hard on the Southern water Tribe, as soon as they see our ship they will be very nervous.

"Aye, Aye," she said cheerfully making a somewhat awkward military salute and ran with the troops that were gathering.

Azula went to the bow of the boat and leaned against the railing, smiling maliciously, soon she would return home and take what is hers, Zuzu and Ozai will surely be happy to see her again.

* * *

_Azula was leaning against the wall outside the war room waiting for it to begin, this was a special day for her, it was the first time she went to one, "officially" of course, she had come to all of them without anyone seeing her. At last she would have the opportunity to impress the military hierarchy with her strategic skills. If she wanted to be the Fire Lord one day she would have to start earning the favor of the country's elite and have connections in case Zuzu decided to fight for the throne against her. She almost laughed at that possibility, as soon as her father named her heir her little Zuzu could only cry. Soon her humor disappeared when she saw her uncle arriving in the room accompanied by the useless Zuzu. What did he think he was doing here? As soon as they got closer, he stood in front of them, blocking their path, he smiled when he saw Zuzu's annoyed face when he saw her._

" _Princess Azula, what are you doing here? Do you want something?" Iroh asked, feigning kindness towards her._

" _Oh me? Nothing, just waiting for the session to begin, after all, father has called me to attend my first war meeting."_

_Azula watched her uncle and she was able to clearly see his disagreement that she was here, although he was more bothered by her very existence, Iroh and Ursa were the same, both believing themselves to be morally and spiritually superior, but they could not bear the existence of the monster._

" _I'm glad that you start taking responsibilities in the government of our nation, although I don't know if war is the ideal place to start." More lies from Iroh, if it were for him, she would be locked in a dark place forever. "We'll see each other inside, niece."_

_Finally, her annoying uncle entered the room leaving her and Zuko alone, he was looking at her upsed, he did not want her to be here either, the feeling was mutual, also Zuko's opinion was worth less than nothing to her or to anyone inside the royal palace, even if he was the crown prince, for the moment._

" _And what are you doing here dear Zuzu?" She said with mock sweetness. "You should go play with the maids, this meeting is none of your business."_

_And there was what she wanted to see, Zuko's angry face, turning red with anger, one of her favorite hobbies, making her brother angry and embarrassing him, not only was it the easiest way to win his father's favor but it was so much fun to see his reactions. However, this time he seemed to control himself and took a deep breath to return to normal._

_"Uncle invited me."_

" _And father has allowed it? It is not like him."_

_Zuko lost the control again as Azula expected, always so predictable._

" _Of course yes! Someday I will be the Fire Lord, it is time for me to start taking responsibilities"_

" _The Fire Lord? Are you sure about that little brother?" Poor and deluded Zuzu. "I think you should already assume that father will never allow you to inherit the throne."_

" _Shut up! Stop telling lies."_

_That pissed her off, not that he yelled at her, but that he kept fooling himself because he made her feel sorry for him, and she hated being sympathetic to her brother. It was clear that both Ozai and Ursa had favorites and Zuko didn't seem to understand it, Ozai will never appreciate him just as their mother will always consider her a monster._

_"Zuko ..." She addressed him by his name to see if he paid attention to her at once._

_Instead, he simply turned away from her and entered the war room whispering the same mantra as always, "Azula always lies." Did she always lie? Maybe, but not when it came to Ozai, she had already warned him once about their father, but Zuko ignored it and it all ended with their mother vanished, Azulon dead and Ozai on the throne. If he still did not understand his situation, in the end Ozai would achieve get rid of him. Well, worse for him, she shouldn't care at all what happened to her stupid brother right?_

_For a few moments Azula was confused about the feelings towards Zuko, she didn't like feeling like this and if her father found her having those doubts her punishment would be severe. She forgot about the matter and entered the war room now that the meeting was about to begin. However, there was something that was not out of her mind, she knew Ozai well enough to know that he would never allow Zuko to attend one of these meetings, he wanted him out of the affairs of the state and the nobility, so why? What now allowed him to be? What was he scheming?_

* * *

"Status report" Azula said in a military and authoritative tone.

Not that she had to, but apparently Ty Lee liked to play this, like they were a small army, she didn't know why or cared it, but if Ty Lee was amused by this there was nothing wrong with to play along, after all, there weren't many fun things to do on a ship.

"Aye, Aye captain." Answered Ty Lee enthusiastically. "We have discovered a small village not far from here, it is unprotected and seems to be the place where the avatar is hiding."

"Good work Ty Lee" The acrobat smiled satisfied to Azula's words of appreciation "What do you think Mai? How should you act?"

Normally she would never ask for anyone's opinion, it would be a sign of weakness, but she could afford that with Mai and Ty Lee, they had proven to be very capable, apart from trusting them, after all, if it wasn't for their help she would still be plunged into the dark well into which she fell after being exiled, if it were not for them she would continue to hear voices and would have gone completely mad.

—We should approach with the ship to intimidate the villagers, but only a small group should go, we want to put tension on them, but not force them to attack us. We must show them that it is in their best interest to give us the avatar." She replied with her usual disinterested attitude.

"Then we have to use diplomacy again" Azula sighed "What a disappointment ..."

"Come on, it's not that bad." Said Ty Lee "And if it's any consolation there is a warrior in the villa, he's about our age and is quite handsome perhaps we could capture him and have fun with him."

"Do you know Ty Lee? To have such a sweet and innocent attitude, you have a very perverse mind" Ty Lee only laughed innocently at Azula's words. "Although I must admit that I find this idea somewhat attractive."

"You are both degenerates" Ty Lee and Azula looked offended at Mai.

"Of the three of us, you are the one with the darkest and most perverse thoughts, so don't be hypocritical" Azula accused her.

"But I at least keep my thoughts to myself" She defended herself

"I'm sure most of those thoughts are about Zuko" Ty Lee chimed in with a mischievous smile. This time Mai without reacting blushing slightly and looking away annoyed. "Hehe I knew it."

"Well, well, enough already, we have work to do," Azula interrupted, not feeling very comfortable with Mai and her possible and dark thoughts about her brother. "Commander" The nominee approached her and bowed. "The three of us will go for the avatar, i want you and your men to stay on the ship and keep it at a safe distance, we don't want to scare them too much.

"As you wish, your highness, but..." She looked at him, and he instinctively fell silent instantly "Your highness... Are you sure you want to go ahead with your plan? The consequences…"

"I know the consequences, Commander, and anyone who fears them is free to leave the ship and return to the Fire Nation."

"You know that our loyalty is to you, your highness."

Azula was satisfied with the loyalty shown by her crew. During these three years, she had made them not only fear her, but had earned her respect and loyalty.

"Okay girls, come on"

"Hey, Azula" Ty Lee interjected, not quite sure of the plan "Why only the three of us?"

"Because knowing the mentality of those savages if they see only three women they would underestimate us, and their only warrior, no matter how good he is, will be lost.

"Wow, you really don't want to give him a chance, I almost feel sorry for the poor boy" Laughed Ty Lee.

Everything was as Azula predicted, when the three arrived at the village, if it could be called that, the only warrior of the town launched himself to attack them with a spear, but when he saw that there were three girls, he stopped immediately.

"Three girls? The Fire Nation send three girls to fight us? I don't know whether to feel insulted or relieved. Well this will be very easy"

Ty Lee and Azula smirked while Mai had a murderous look, she didn't take those comments well and if the boy didn't shut up he could end up with a dagger in his face. Another person who was not at all happy with the boy's comments was one of the girls from the water tribe.

"Sokka stop being a jerk and don't underestimate her."

"Katara this is not your business, let me take care of it" he said in a condescending tone, this was going to be fun, thought Azula.

So the boy's name was Sokka, and like every good water tribe savage he had grown up to be a sexist pig, though not as much as his brothers from the Northern water tribe, and from what she could deduce the girl she spoke was her sister Katara

"So Sokka, huh?" Azula said looking directly at him "Be a good boy and lay down your weapo, I promise to be gentle, I have nothing against you and this ... village."

Sokka, who until now had been confident, felt his legs begin to tremble before the gaze of the girl from the Fire Nation, he did not know why, but that gaze was like looking directly into the eyes of a predator that was about to devour him, and the worst thing was that a part of him wouldn't mind. He knew that the girls in the Fire Nation were very "hot" but that girl was like the fire itself, he could almost feel the snow melting around her. He almost hit himself for having those thoughts on a smoke maker, even if it was so attractive, he needed to calm down, whether they were girls or not they were his enemy, he would protect his people as a man should.

"Get out of our village!" He yelled charging at the girls.

Katara felt ashamed of him in this situation and she could only cover her face, her brother was blindly charging three girls from the Fire Nation who with their presence alone announced that they were much more dangerous than they appeared

"Really?" Azula said rolling her eyes. "Do you mind Ty Lee?" The girl nodded delightedly and stood between Azula and the boy from the water tribe.

Sokka stopped as soon as the other girl got in front of him, he didn't understand why he had done it, but he supposed it was by the surprise. Was he only going to face one of them? They were underestimating him. Some girls were underestimating him! That infuriated him.

"Hello handsome" said the girl very close to him, Sokka could not help blushing, "Do you want to dance?"

Why weren't they taking him seriously? Now they would see what he was capable of. With all her skill she used his spear to try to hit her, but the girl simply dodged all the attacks as if her body was made of plastic, she was beginning to frustrate him. Why couldn't she be still for a second?

"Wow, you have a long spear Can I touch it?"

Okay, that was too much, that girl was playing with him and now she was dedicated to making dirty jokes. He could feel how her blood was going to places that it shouldn't. He had to calm down he would not let this smoke maker defeat him. But it was one thing to say it and quite another to actually do it, the girl was extremely agile and knew how to fight, and worst of all, she didn't need a weapon like Sokka need.

"Are you nervous handsome?" The girl smirked "Is this your first time?" Sokka could hardly bear the shame now. It wasn't fair "How cute, let me take care of everything then"

"Please stop saying those things," Sokka said embarrassed and stuttered.

"Say what?" He smiled innocently. "Is there something wrong with what I said?" The girl pretended surprise "Oh, so we have a pervert here thinking badly about my innocent words. Are you not ashamed? You need a punishment"

"Ty Lee, that's enough," Azula ordered her, she was beginning to feel sorry for the boy, although that did not mean that she was having fun seeing how that savage sexist was humiliated.

"Sometimes you are very boring Azula" She looked at her without saying a word, it was not necessary, her eyes said it all "Stop it" "Okay, okay ... you killing my fun" While the poor boy tried to recover and before he could reacting Ty Lee made him fall to the ground with a low kick, luckily there was snow on the ground, otherwise he would have done a lot of damage in his back. With a smile Ty Lee put her foot on the boy's stomach sinking a little in the snow "I win, handsome."

Sometimes Azula was surprised at how sadistic Ty Lee could be. Was it because he spent so much time with her? After all, habits stick, I hoped she didn't end up playing with knives or talking about auras.

Shee looked at the rest of the people in the village, who they had not dared to confront them, or defend the young warrior, even though they vastly outnumbered her. Most of them were old women and childrens, with the exception of the boy and Katara who seemed to be his age, also looking with concern at the boy, but Azula could see in her a certain degree of amusement on her face, she tried to hide it, but in a way she had enjoyed the show.

She approached them and they responded, recoiling in fear. _Pathetic_ thought Azula, if they were women of the Fire Nation, they would not have hesitated to fight it to defend their home and the man who had tried to protect them. Although she couldn't blame them either, her tribe's misogynistic culture had educated them to be that way. Luckily there are always exceptions, she was pleased to see that Katara, had not only not backed down, but she had placed herself between her and the rest of the town prepared to defend them. Azula starting to like her.

"Don't move!" Katara yelled, and Azula stopped.

"Easy," she replied calmly, "We can speak as civilized people or we can do it in his way," she said pointing to Sokka.

Katara hesitated for a few moments, not knowing how to react, after a short period of time she returned to a defensive and cautious attitude.

\- What do you want?

"Straight to the point, I like it." Yes, that was the Word, she like her.

Azula looked at the girl in detail, even with her clothes for the cold she could see how it was very good looking, perhaps she should leave the avatar aside and kidnap her instead. Katara noticed how Azula looked at her and she felt a strange sensation between discomfort and curiosity, it was probably the first time that someone looked at her like that or rather that another girl looked at her like that, anyway, that did not make her relax in her position.

"I came here looking for someone, an airbender, and I will do whatever it takes to find him." A threat to let them know that denying her wish was going to cost them dearly, and of course withholding information about the avatar's identity, She didn't know if the tribe knew his identity but it was better not to take a risk. "And before you try to deny that he is here or that you don't know him, know that I know for sure that he is staying here and that my explorers have seen him with you… "She point to Katara—"…on the aground ship, so don't take me for a fool."

\- He's not here anymore!" Sokka yelled, now lying facedown on the floor while Ty Lee was sitting on top of him.

Before he could continue speaking, Ty Lee grabbed his head and buried it in the snow so that he could no longer speak. Azula almost took pity on the boy, if it weren't for what she saw amusing her, and that she or Mai would probably have done worse things to him. So, from a certain point of view, he had been lucky and he should be grateful.

"That's right, he's gone" Katara said, "and even if he were here, what makes you think we would give him to you? So you could kill him like the rest of his people? "A fair accusation, but irrelevant and foolish."

"Because giving me the av…the airbender" She almost made a mistake "It's in your best interest"

"Oh yes. And why is that?"

"Because there are more Fire Nation ships patrolling these waters, and I'm sure many of them have seen the ray of light," Azula noted as the girl's confidence wavered. "Sooner or later, their curiosity will lead them to you. I couldn't care less about your pathetic village or ... that you are a waterbender, so giving the airbender to me increases your chances of survival" The girl looked at her with terror in her eyes

"I am not…!"

"Oh please, stop it, I've already told you not to take me for an idiot because I'm not."

"How did you know?" She ask nervously.

"Your stance, while very basic, is a water bending stance, and that you were willing to face me even though you don't have any weapons."

"I suppose you are very observant" the girl admitted

"I am people's perosn" Answered Azula confidently. "And going back to the question, I have already told you I don't care at all about you or your village, I just want the airbender. If you give it to me, the Fire Nation ships will no longer have reasons to come here, but if you don't, you will have to deal with them on your own, besides" Shee looked at Sokka and Ty Lee. "If you don't give me the avatar, I'll have to take a souvenir from here, I think I will keep the young warrior as a trophy, one always needs a toy on long journeys through the sea, isn't it girls?"

Mai rolled her eyes disinterested in everything that was going on, but Ty Lee smiled excitedly at the idea.

"Did you hear handsome? You come with us" What had happened to her friend? Did he have such a bad influence on her? Or was it just the adolescence?

"Stop!" Katara shouted. "I will not allow it."

"And what are you going to do?"

They both looked at each other defiantly, Azula expected a fight and that the girl, at least, to entertain her, it was obvious that she was a novice, but without waterbending masters in the tribe it was impressive that she already knew the basic forms, it showed that she had great potential.

"Stop!" A childish voice sounded in the distance.

Everyone turned to see a bald boy dressed in the costumes of the Air Nomads, without a doubt he was the avatar. The boy used his air control to stand between Azula and Katara with the clear intention of protecting the girl from the tribe.

"The airbender, I suppose," Azula said smiling, finally the avatar had shown himself.

She looked him up and down, he was a boy of just twelve years as she had concluded from her investigations in the air temples, the question was: How had he stayed like this for a hundred years?

"I am not going to allow you to harm the inhabitants of this village" said the boy, holding his airbender's staff that he surely used to glide through the sky. Where was his flying bison? Had he survived like him or had he been dead for years? "What do you want from me?"

"I just want you to come with me, airbender, I am not at all interested in this village or its inhabitants."

"If I agree to go ... do you promise to leave the village alone?"

Wasn't he even going to fight? How disappointing, although it was normal knowing the pacifist and passive nature of the Air Nomads, the same attitude that led to their annihilation.

"Yes, I promise, but…" The avatar looked at her worried, he didn't like that _but_ at all "Did you trust my word that easy?"

"What do you mean?" He ask confused.

"What will prevent me from breaking my word once I have you? You don't know who I am or what I am, and yet you are willing to blindly trust that I will act with honor"

"Why are you saying that to me?" He said frustrated and confused. "What do you want with this?"

"Oh very easy, I want to teach you a lesson, airbender" The avatar still did not know very well what was happening. "I want you to understand the decision you are making." A child raised in the culture of the Air Nomads would have grown up seeing a black or white world, Azula wanted to destroy that notion if she wanted her plas fot the avatar to be successful. "You are not choosing to come with me to save the village, you are deciding whether to confront me with the assurance that the village and its inhabitants will be damaged or you will sacrificed yourself and come with me in the hope that perhaps I will not betray my word, which you do not know because you do not know me at all. Well what do you decide?"

Azula loved the confusion that produced in the avatar when he understood what she was referring to, choosing the conflict or choosing a peaceful solution but that could backfired since he lacked any information about her, a violent solution or a blind and foolish solution. Of course it was just a bluff, she had no intention of attacking the village, not because she felt compassion or something like that, but because Ty Lee and Mai would oppose it, and she didn't like being lectured by them. After a few moments when the avatar didn't know what to do, he finally seemed to decide.

"I will go with you, but if you harm these people..."

He tried to show the most intimidating face he could, but that in Azula had no effect, living for so many years with a monster as a father made you immune to any type of intimidation. But she had gotten what she wanted, got the peaceful airbender to try to threaten her, her plans were going well, little by little she would make him the tool she needed.

"Very well join us. Mai, Ty Lee, we're leaving!" They both obeyed and prepared to leave, but it seemed that Ty Lee wanted to take the boy from the water tribe as well. "What are you doing, Ty Lee?"

"Can't we keep it?" She was definitely a very bad influence on Ty Lee.

"Release him, Ty Lee we already have our prize." She reluctantly released it, letting it drop to the ground again. "Well, prepare the ship to set sail, it won't be long before we return to the Fire Nation."

Aang was a little nervous, the fire nation girl's ship was huge and imposing, much more than the ships of his time, he also didn't like being tied up and having his staff taken from him, although that was not a problem his airbending would allow him to escape and for what he knew, these people had never fought against an airbender.

"I hope you find your stay here cozy" said the golden-eyed girl with a certain air of irony.

She was clearly the leader, not only of the trio of girls but of the ship, she radiated authority and power and due to her lack of weapons it seemed that she was a firebender. He had also noticed his short hair giving her a more masculine look, she would have cut his hair recently, which surprised Aang, so he knew of the Fire Nation the hair was a matter of honor, as everything really in that culture. Had she been dishonored or had she lost her honor for some reason? Maybe that's why she needed him.

"Tell me, what do you want from me? Give myself up to the Fire Nation to collect some kind of reward?"

The girl laughed. What was funny?

"Why would I hand you over? You are the reward itself." Aang was beginning to understand the situation and did not like it at all. "After all, you are the avatar."

Aang almost panicked, she knew, that girl knew who he was.

"I am not the avatar!" He yelled at her trying to convince her, a futile effort anyway.

"You didn't want to be, but you are." What did he mean by that? Why did she seem to know so much about him? Before she could ask the girl was going to solve his doubts. "You know? To defeat an enemy, you must know him. Not simply their battle tactics, but their history, philosophy" She looked at Aang's staff with a look that seemed respectful. "…art" Now she looked him straight in the eye, and Aang shuddered, those eyes seemed to want to devour him Didn't they? "Is that so? Avatar Aang of the Southern Air Temple and disciple of the monk Gyatso"

He had to escape from there immediately, with his airbending he freed himself from the ropes and prepared to fight and escape from there, but before he could do anything the perverted girl hit him in various areas, he did not know how or why, but he could no longer control the air, or do anything in general, and as a log fell to the ground paralyzed and finally understood, that girl had blocked his chi.

"Well, well, so abusing my hospitality?" The golden-eyed girl said. "I'm afraid you're not going anywhere Aang, you're mine."

"What do you want?" He asked terrified.

The girl grinning mischievously bent down to be closer to him and grabbed his face, bringing him within inches of her face. Aang couldn't help but be blushed, he was very close to her face and she was very attractive despite her short hair. Was she going to kiss him or something?

"My dear avatar, I want it all, the entire world" Then she kissed him on the cheek "And you are the one who is going to give it to me."

Aang didn't know how to feel anymore, the shame, the excitement, the terror, the uncertainty and his paralysis all seemed to mix, making him unable to think clearly. Finally he managed to calm down enough to ask a question.

\- Who…? Who you are?

"Oh, it's true, how inappropriate of me, I know everything about you, but you don't know me at all." It was strange, but Aang was unable to tell if what he said was serious or was just making fun of him, perhaps it was both "Let me introduce myself. My name is Azula, princess of the Fire Nation, daughter of Lord Fire Ozai, great-granddaughter of Sozin and from now on your mistress. Welcome aboard.

And for the first time since he was freed after a hundred years trapped, Aang wished he had not been freed at all, if he had ever intended to take on his role as an avatar it no longer mattered, his journey was already over and it had been too short ...

**To be continue…**


End file.
